Although there have been numerous specific solutions for various specific needs in the automation and robotics fields, there still exists a need for a broad solution to programming and implementing software and hardware in these fields. Furthermore, in order for there to be proliferation of robotics and automation across the broader market landscape, time and cost to deploy and integrate end-user robotics and automation solutions must be dramatically lowered. Two primary points of integration within an end-user robotics and automation solution exist. One primary integration point is between a vertical end-user robotics or automation application and an underlying robotics or automation platform. The other primary integration point is between a robotics or automation software platform and underlying plug-and-play mobility, sensor, and actuator hardware. The monolithic robotics and automation architectures to date blur the boundaries of these two integration points and accentuate the need for a general purpose robotics and/or automation software platform bridging the gap and complexities between robotics and automation application software and hardware.